Such a shading device is known from EP2017107 B1. The known shading device is provided for a side window of a private motor vehicle. The shading device comprises a flexible shading formation which is retained so as to be able to be wound and unwound on a winding shaft which is rotatably supported in a door trim under the side window. In a shading position, the shading formation is tensioned upwards parallel with the side window at the vehicle interior side. The shading formation has at the front end region thereof at the front in the tensioning direction a dimensionally stable draw-out profile member on which a lifting rod acts. The lifting rod is supported in a linearly movable manner in the vertical direction of the vehicle in the door trim at the vehicle side. A drive unit in the form of a spring drive or a drive having a different energy source is used to move the lifting rod which is fixed to the draw-out profile member together with the draw-out profile member from the rest position into the shading position of the draw-out profile member and the shading formation.